tekkenfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Lee Chaolan
Lee Chaolan (Japonais : リー・チャオラン Rī Chaoran ; Chinois : 李 超狼 Lǐ Chāoláng) est un personnage de la série Tekken. Il apparaît dans le premier Tekken. Il fera son retour dans les opus suivants à l'exception de Tekken 3. Il est le fils adoptif d'Heihachi Mishima et donc le frère adoptif de Kazuya. Bien qu'il ne soit pas l'un des personnages les plus importants du jeu, il garde un lien avec la famille Mishima. C'est un personnage emblématique de la série dans la mesure où il propose une personnalité snob, atypique, et un style de combat unique. Lee apparaît également sous son alter ego Violet dans Tekken 4 et Tekken 7. Apparitions en tant que personnage jouable et dans les films : Tekken 1 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken Tekken 2 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 2 Tekken 4 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 4 Tekken 5 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 5 Tekken 5 dr tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 5 : Dark Resurrection Tekken 6 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 6 Tekken 6 br tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 6 Tekken tag 1 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken Tag Tournament Tekken tag 2 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Tekken_7_icone.png|link=Tekken 7 Tekken 3d prime edition tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 3D Prime Edition Tekken revolution tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken Revolution Tekken the motion picture.jpg|link=Tekken : The Motion Picture Tekken blood vengeance tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken Blood Vengeance Logo_tekken_mobile.png|link=Tekken (Mobile) 'Personnalité ' Précieux et sûr de lui, Lee est un personnage extravagant, qui donne beaucoup d'importance au style. D'ailleurs, il soigne toujours son apparence et porte des tenues souvent élégantes. Son élégance se manifeste également dans les mots qu'il utilise. Il est l'un des personnages qui parle le mieux dans le Scénario Campaign de Tekken 6. En plus de cela, Lee est un séducteur qui est très souvent accompagné de jeunes femmes, que ce soit dans le cadre du travail ou dans la vie privée, à l'image de sa secrétaire, de son assistante, de Julia Chang, avec qui il échange dans Tekken 6, ou de la femme qui prend soin de lui dans son ending de Tekken 5. Aussi, Lee n'hésite pas à flirter avec la gente féminine, c'est le cas avec Anna Williams dans Tekken 5 ou dans le non-canonique Tekken : The Motion Picture. Au delà de cette personnalité haute en couleur qu'il met très en avant, Lee n'est jamais très loin des intrigues principales sans pour autant y participer. Fils adoptif d'Heihachi Mishima, il doit son adoption à la seule volonté qu'avait Heihachi de trouver un rival à son fils Kazuya Mishima. L'objectif étant largement accompli puisque les deux hommes se détestent. Toutefois, la haine semble plus forte du côté de Lee qui a perdu à plusieurs reprises face au fils biologique et qui garde tellement de rancœur que souvent, dans ses ending, on le voit se délecter des malheurs de son rival sur qui il a enfin l'occasion de prendre sa revanche. Éternel second, il n'intéresse pas son frère adoptif et rêve de le vaincre, motivant sa participation aux cinquième et sixième tournois. La haine que porte Lee à Kazuya est aussi forte que celle qu'il éprouve pour son père adoptif qui n'a finalement cessé de se servir de lui. De la même manière, il est fréquent de voir Lee se venger sur Heihachi dans ses propres ending. Bien qu'il puisse paraître futile, Lee n'en est pas moins un véritable homme d'affaires ayant travailler au sein de la Mishima Zaibatsu et ayant fondé sa propre entreprise Violet Systems, une entreprise de construction d'humanoïdes. Néanmoins, même dans le cadre du travail, Lee ne perd pas son excentricité puisque c'est grimé en Violet qu'il représente l'entreprise dans les quatrième et septième tournois. De plus, bien qu'il ait un train de vie aisé, Lee a lui aussi soif de pouvoir et aimerait bien mettre la main sur la Mishima Zaibatsu afin de se venger de sa famille adoptive. Si sa société connait le succès, elle s'est illustrée pour son échec public avec l'humanoïde Combot ayant participé au quatrième tournoi avant de tomber en panne dans des conditions ridicules sous les yeux du public. On note que Lee est devenu plus subtil avec le temps. Durant les premiers tournois, il ne cachait pas ses envies de vengeance. À présent, il vit aux Bahamas ce qui l'éloigne des conflits familiaux et attaque ses rivaux de manière plus fine. Ainsi, dans Tekken 6, il est soupçonné par Nina Williams de donner des informations aux résistants, va venir en aide à l'ennemi de la Mishima Zaibatsu : Lars Alexandersson et espionne la G Corporation avec l'aide de Julia qui y travaille. Dans Tekken 7, il continue d'aider Lars dans l'ombre afin de pouvoir viser ses ennemis. Finalement, c'est une personnalité assez ambiguë qui habite Lee entre excentricité, vengeance et subtilité. 'Apparence ' Lee est incontestablement le personnage masculin le plus excentrique de la série. Il est facilement reconnaissable de par sa chevelure argentée qui lui a valu le surnom de "Démon aux Cheveux d’Argent". Très élégant, il porte souvent des costumes en deuxième tenue. On souligne que le symbole de Lee n'est autre qu'une licorne. Il est souvent habillé de bleu et de noir mais on trouve parfois des vêtements violets. C'est d'ailleurs vers cette dernière couleur qu'il se tournera pour changer d’identité en créant son alter ego : Violet. :Lien : Apparence de Lee Chaolan Jeux Tekken ' thumb|140px :''Lien : Liste des coups de Lee Chaolan dans Tekken Lee apparaît dans le tout premier opus Tekken en tant que personnage à débloquer. '''Prologue : Heihachi a adopté Lee durant un de ses voyages. Lee est devenu le frère adoptif de Kazuya et dès leur plus jeune âge, ils ont suivi le même entraînement : devenir le leader de la MFE. Leur aptitude au combat est équivalente mais Lee est connu sous le nom du « Démon aux Cheveux d’Argent ». À savoir : *Lee est le sous-boss du stage 8 de Kazuya Mishima. Dans la version console, si Lee est joué c'est Kazuya qui devient son sous-boss. *Lee partage sa voix avec son frère adoptif, Kazuya Mishima. *Lee utilise les mêmes coups que Marshall Law. ---- Tekken 2 ' thumb|155px :''Lien : Liste des coups de Lee Chaolan dans Tekken 2 Lee revient dans Tekken 2 et, tout comme dans le premier opus, est un personnage à débloquer. '''Prologue : Lee vivait avec Heihachi et Kazuya, sa famille d’adoption. Un jour il reçut la visite de Wang Jinrei, venu lui faire part de ses inquiétudes au sujet de comment Kazuya et Heihachi abusaient et corrompaient la MFE. Il lui demanda de l’aider à restaurer l’honneur de l’entreprise familiale. Prologue du site officiel japonais https://tekken.fandom.com/fr/wiki/Fichier:Lee_chaolan_biographie_japonaise_tekken_2.png : Fils adoptif d'Heihachi Mishima, eut le droit aux mêmes enseignements impérialistes que Kazuya. Ceux-ci l'ont conduit à maîtriser les arts martiaux. Bien qu'il était intelligent et compétent dans les arts martiaux, il fut finalement vaincu par Kazuya, ce qui le détruisit mentalement et physiquement. S'isolant dans les montagnes, il s'entraîna impulsivement et sans jamais s'arrêter. Ses techniques talentueuses devinrent de monis en moins précises à mesure qu'il se donnait tout entier à son entraînement. Juste au moment où il avait perdu tout espoir, un vieil homme mystérieux apparut devant lui et lui fit une offre qu'il ne pût refuser. En échange de sa tutelle, Chaolan devrait faire quelque chose pour lui. Déterminé à affronter de nouveau Kazuya, Chaolan décida de participer au tournoi. center|200px Ending : Dans une ville animée par les panneaux publicitaires sur lesquels on peut voir Anna, Nina, Angel, Michelle, l'annonce de la victoire de Lee au tournoi y est annoncée. On le retrouve alors dans son bureau admirant la ville par la fenêtre. Il se retourne alors et met les pieds sur le bureau. On voit alors Kazuya et Heihachi dans leur cellule avant de retrouver Lee qui baisse le pouce comme pour signifier leur défaite en souriant. À savoir : *Lee est le sous-boss du stage 8 d'Heihachi Mishima. À l'inverse, Heihachi est le sous-boss du stage 8 de Lee. *Pour débloquer Lee, il faut terminer le jeu avec Heihachi Mishima. *Lee apparaît dans l'intro console du jeu. *Lee possède son propre stage : Launch Pad. *Dans l'ending de Lee, on voit apparaître Anna et Nina Williams, Angel, Michelle Chang, Kazuya Mishima, Heihachi Mishima mais aussi Pac-Man. Aussi, on peut voir défiler sur l'un des écrans : "Thanks you for playing with us" qui signifie "Merci d'avoir joué avec nous". *Sa win pose de Tekken est devenue une win pose cachée dans ce jeu. Pour la déclencher, le joueur doit appuyer sur la touche O et Lee exécutera cette win pose. Le rire que Lee faisait n'est plus présent sur ce jeu. ---- 'Tekken Tag Tournament ' thumb|200px :Lien : Liste des coups de Lee Chaolan dans Tekken Tag Tournament Comme tous les personnages disparus entre Tekken 2 et Tekken 3, Lee est jouable dans Tekken Tag Tournament. Il est de nouveau un personnage à débloquer. center|200 px Ending : '''Lee se tient debout et se voit en train de vaincre Kazuya d'un puissant coup de pied, puis Heihachi en lui écrasant la tête au sol. On le voit alors sourire, l'air satisfait. '''Relations avec les personnages ayant un effet Netsu : À savoir : *Lee possède désormais une stance nommée Hitman. *Le sous-boss du stage 7 de Lee Chaolan est Heihachi Mishima. S'il fait équipe avec lui alors Lee affrontera Kazuya Mishima. *Si Lee fait équipe avec Heihachi, ce dernier lui donne une fessée avant le combat. *L'ending de Lee est similaire à celui d'Heihachi. En effet, les deux personnages se voient en train de battre leurs adversaires puis se mettent à sourire. Cela coïncide avec le fait que ces deux ending se déroule dans la même arène. *Lee apparaît dans l'intro arcade du jeu. ---- 'Tekken 4 ' thumb|255px :Lien : Liste des coups de Lee Chaolan dans Tekken 4 Après avoir été absent dans Tekken 3, Lee revient dans le quatrième opus Tekken. Il est de nouveau un personnage à débloquer et partage la même case que son alter ego Violet. Prologue : Il y a 20 ans de cela, Lee fut renvoyé de la Mishima Zaibatsu lorsqu'il trahit Heihachi en prenant parti pour Kazuya au King of Iron Fist Tournament 2. L'idée de vengeance trotta dans la tête de Lee pendant longtemps. Finalement, il réalisa que c'était absurde de tuer un vieil homme qui n'avait au mieux que quelques années à vivre. Avec cette sage décision, Lee abandonna le monde des combats et se retira aux Bahamas pour vivre en solitaire. Un jour, Lee découvrit qu'une vente massive du stock G Corporation avait lieu. Son intuition lui dit que quelque chose était arrivé à la firme. Il avait raison : G Corporation avait été attaquée par la Mishima Zaibatsu et les installations endommagées. Il apprit aussi que la Mishima Zaibatsu était en train de rechercher un composant important pour un de leurs projets. Assez bizarrement, le King of Iron Fist Tournament 4 fut annonçé peu de temps après. La passion du combat se réveilla en lui ainsi que sa haine contre le clan Mishima. Lee décida de s'inscrire au tournoi sous une fausse identité pour ne pas être reconnu. Épilogue : Lee gagna le tournoi et réalisa son rêve de devenir le patron de la Mishima Zaibatsu. Le premier Combot eut un virus fatal dû à son développement hâtif. Lee transféra alors le projet Combot dans les laborations de recherche de Mishima. Il investit beaucoup d'argent et recruta des ingénieurs afin de développer le second prototype. center|200 px Ending : 'Tout le public applaudit Lee pour sa victoire face à Heihachi. Toutefois, le gagnant n'oublie pas son principal objectif : la présentation de Combot au public. Le créateur du robot demande alors à ce dernier d'entrer dans l'arène et de l'affronter. Seulement, en descendant les escaliers, Combot trébuche, ce qui énerve Lee. Après s'être relevé, le robot court vers son créateur et un combat commence. Après celui-ci terminé, on retrouve Lee dans son bureau avant que sa secrétaire n'y entre. Elle l'informe que le nouveau prototype de Combot est prêt et que les expériences ont été réalisées contre Heihachi qui s'est retrouvé sans défense face à ce nouveau robot. Lee lui répond alors : "''Excellent !". '''À savoir : *Pour débloquer Lee, il faut terminer le mode Histoire avec son alter ego Violet. *Heihachi Mishima n'est pas le boss final de Lee. En effet, il dispute neuf combats et son boss final est Combot. *Lorsque le joueur sélectionne Violet, il dispute 7 combats en tant que lui même, mais au moment ou il affronte Heihachi et Combot, Violet redevient Lee. *Lee, parlant anglais dans cet épisode, est le seul personnage japonais à ne pas avoir parlé sa langue. Toutefois, il parlera japonais dès l'épisode suivant à l'exception de son "Excellent !" qu'il dira toujours en anglais. ---- 'Tekken 5 ' thumb|190px :Lien : Liste des coups de Lee Chaolan dans Tekken 5 :Lien : Liste des coups de Lee Chaolan dans Tekken 5 : Dark Resurrection Lee est de nouveau jouable dans le cinquième opus Tekken. Pour la première fois, il est disponible dès le début du jeu. Prologue : Lee Chaolan. Fils adoptif d'Heihachi et rival de Kazuya. Lee se retrouva face à Kazuya lors du tournoi précédent. Mais, surpris de le voir vivant, il en perdit sa concentration et le combat avec. À la mort d'Heihachi, Lee voulut prendre le contrôle de la Zaibatsu. Mais il était trop tard. '' ''"Kazuya, sale vermine !"; grogna-t-il. Un mois plus tard, le King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 était annoncé. "Fais tes prières, Kazuya : je vais te tuer et reprendre la Mishima Zaibatsu !", déclara Lee. Description du manuel de Tekken 5 : ''Lee Chaolan participa au King of Iron Fist Tournament 4 pour vaincre son père adoptif, Heihachi Mishima. Cependant ce fut Kazuya Mishima, qu'on croyait mort depuis longtemps, qui battit un Lee déconcentré. Après une tentative ratée pour prendre le contrôle de Mishima Zaibatsu, Lee enragea : "Quoi ? Kazuya ? Il est encore sur mon chemin ! " Motivé par la revanche et la haine, Lee s'inscrit au King of Iron Fist Tournament 5.'' Description du manuel de Tekken : Dark Resurrection : ''Fils adoptif de Heihachi Mishima, Lee est bien déterminé à régler ses comptes avec Kazuya lors du tournoi et à s'emparer de la Mishima Zaibatsu.'' center|200px Ending : À la piscine, Lee, en train de se faire masser, appelle son serveur qui n'est autre qu'Heihachi avec un nœud papillon autour du cou. Lee lui demande un verre qu'Heihachi va chercher aussitôt, tout en marmonnant, furieux de devoir obéir. Lee lui dit de se dépêcher s'il ne veut pas mourir et le menace avec le détonateur relié à son nœud papillon. Heihachi essaye de l'enlever mais n'y parvient pas. Il se remémore alors l'explosion ayant eu lieu lors du combat face aux Jack. Pris de panique, Heihachi s'enfuit en courant pour exécuter les ordres. La masseuse met les lunettes de soleil sur les yeux de Lee qui s'exclame d'un : "Excellent". À savoir : *Lee apparaît dans l'ending de Kuma et Panda. *Lee peut être personnalisé en Violet, son alter ego de Tekken 4. Il est aussi possible de le personnaliser en membre de la Tekken Force. *Lee affronte Kazuya Mishima au stage 4 et Heihachi Mishima au stage 7. *Anna Williams affronte Lee au stage 4. *Tekken 5 est le premier jeu dans lequel Lee fait partie des personnages disponibles dès le début. *Lee apparaît sur le stage Poolside si il n'est pas sélectionné. *Dans son ending, Lee parle à la fois en anglais et en japonais. *Dans Tekken 5 : Dark Resurrection, lorsque le joueur sélectionne Lee, l'annonceur dit "Lee Chalan" au lieu de Chaolan. ---- 'Tekken 6 ' thumb|220px :Lien : Liste des coups de Lee Chaolan dans Tekken 6 :Lien : Dialogues du Scenario Campaign Lee revient dans le sixième opus canonique de Tekken. Comme tous les personnages présents dans ce jeu, Lee est disponible dès le départ sur la sélection des personnages. Prologue : Lee Chaolan avait prit part au 5e King of Iron Fist Tournament pour se venger de Kazuya Mishima, mais il perdit toute motivation en apprenant que l’organisateur du tournoi était en réalité Jinpachi Mishima et préféra rentrer chez lui, aux Bahamas. Peu après, le monde fut plongé dans le chaos par la Mishima Zaibatsu, menée par Jin Kazama, et la G Corporation se présenta rapidement comme une force d’opposition majeure. Mais cette soudaine militarisation inquiétait Lee, qui possédait une grande partie des actions de la compagnie. Il décida alors d’enquêter en secret sur les raisons de cette orientation et découvrit que Kazuya tirait les ficelles dans l’ombre. Après avoir appris que son ennemi allait participer lui-même au 6e King of Iron Fist Tournament, Lee profita du ticket offert à tous les actionnaires pour y prendre part lui aussi et se rapprocher de Kazuya. center|200px Ending : On retrouve Lee jouant au golf en compagnie d'une assistante. Au loin, Heihachi, Kazuya et Jin sont attachés à des fusées. Lee envoie une première balle qui atterrit non loin d'eux. Heihachi se moque alors de son tir manqué mais la balle explose sous ses yeux, le faisant paniquer et s'agiter dans tous les sens. D'un geste plus puissant, Lee lance une deuxième balle qui explose au niveau des mèches, allumant les trois fusées qui décollent dans le ciel. Un grand feu d'artifice explose et l'assistante félicite son tir. Lee enlève ses lunettes de soleil et s'exclame d'un "excellent". À savoir : ' *Les Item Move de Lee sont les suivants : **Rose Rouge Visage 420 000 G : 1+2+3 : Jette des roses. **Rapière - Droite 700 000 G : b+1+4 : Donne des coup imbloquable causant 6+6+8 de dégâts. **Masse Dos 500 000 G : b+1+3+4 : Donne un coup bloquable de 20 de dégâts. *Lee apparaît dans l'ending d'Anna Williams. *Dans le mode Arène, Lee affronte Heihachi Mishima, Kazuya Mishima, Jin Kazama et Azazel. *Dans le mode Scénario Campaign, Lee est le boss du niveau : Violet Systems. ---- 'Tekken Tag Tournament 2 ' thumb|160px :''Lien : Liste des coups de Lee Chaolan dans Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Lee revient, comme tous les autres personnages déjà présents dans Tekken 6, dans le second opus non-canonique de Tekken Tag Tournament. '''Biographie du site officiel : Fils adoptif de Heihachi Mishima, élevé pour devenir le rival de Kazuya Mishima. Après avoir quitté la Zaibatsu pour diverses raisons, il finit par se la couler douce aux Bahamas en gérant sa propre entreprise... jusqu'à ce qu'un incident vienne perturber sa vie paisible et le pousse à s'impliquer une nouvelle fois avec la Zaibatsu. thumb|center|200 px Ending : Lee sort d'une limousine accompagné de sa secrétaire. Ils se dirigent vers un établissement tout en discutant du programme de la journée de Lee. En chemin, ils croisent la route de plusieurs membres appartenant à la Tekken Force voulant s'en prendre à eux. Mais un seul coup de Lee suffit à mettre tous les ennemis à terre. D'autres membres arrivent, mais se font battre eux aussi. Lee demande à la jeune femme de préparer son costume favori blanc pour sa présentation. Après s'être débarrassé des derniers hommes, Lee s'exclame d'un "Excellent !". Relations avec les personnages ayant un effet sur le mode rage : Special Tag Throws : *Combot : 2+4~5 Special Win Pose : *Combot : Combot avance vers Lee qui lève son pouce, satisfait. *Kazuya Mishima : Lee se tient fièrement face à Kazuya, les bras croisés. Special Continue : *Heihachi Mishima : Heihachi lui donne des fessées et le balance au loin. *Hwoarang : Lee et Hwoarang se disputent. *Jin Kazama : Lee croise les bras. Jin le rejoint en lui faisant dos et croise également les bras. *Roger Jr. : Lee est agenouillé, la main sur le visage, face à la mère de Roger Jr. Le kangourou donne un coup de pied dans l'entrejambe de Lee puis imite la posture Bobbin Dance. Partenaires en mode fantôme : heihachi-mishima.png|link=Heihachi Mishima lars-alexandersson.png|link=Lars Alexandersson marshall-law.png|link=Marshall Law michelle-chang.png|link=Michelle Chang PJack Tekkenpedia.png|link=P.Jack À savoir : *Le item move de Lee est une rose (u+2+3) qu'il lance sur le visage de son adversaire. La rose reste ensuite collée pendant tout le combat. *Dans la version Wii U, Lee a un costume de Fox McCloud. *Dans son ending, Lee demande qu'on lui prépare son costume blanc préféré, qui est une possible référence au smoking qu'il porte dans Tekken : Blood Vengeance. ---- 'Tekken 7 ' thumb|195px :Lien : Liste des coups de Lee Chaolan dans Tekken 7 Dévoilé lors d'un trailer durant la Gamescom le 17 août 2016, Lee fait son grand retour dans Tekken 7. Son alter ego Violet est également jouable. D'abord exclusif à la version console, il est par la suite ajouté à la version arcade le 27 juillet 2017. Biographie :'' Heihachi Mishima a adopté Lee Chaolan pour qu'il soit le rival de son fils Kazuya. En tant que frère adoptif de Kazuya, Lee a reçu la même éducation que le reste du clan Mishima. Après avoir été exclu de la Mishima Zaibatsu pour des raisons inconnues, Lee a fondé Violet Systems, une entreprise de technologie spécialisée dans le développement de robotique humanoïde ayant rencontré un certain succès.'' Peu après, le monde fut témoin d'un conflit entre la Mishima Zaibatsu, gérée par Heihachi Mishima et la G Corporation, secrètement contrôlée par Kazuya Mishima. Pendant que le reste du monde suivait attentivement en tentant de choisir quel camp soutenir, Lee avait son propre plan puisqu'il nourrissait une haine extrême envers Heihachi et Kazuya. La méthode qu'il choisît pour assouvir sa soif de vengeance envers son père et son frère était de secrètement soutenir Lars Alexandersson. Ce dernier s'était retourné contre la Mishima Zaibatsu, mais ce n'était que le début de ce qu'il réservait au clan Mishima. thumb|center|200 px Rage Art : d+1+2 Rage Drive : d/f+3+4~F,n Power Crush : Scatter Kick (pendant Hitman) 3 ; Mist Flash b+3+4 Wall Bounce : Silver Slash (pendant Hitman) u/f+3 À savoir : *À l'instar des autres personnages, Lee possède un tout nouveau costume. *Lors de son annonce à la Gamescom 2016, Lee avait une CG provisoire. *Lee apparaît dans l'opening console avec son costume du film Blood Vengeance. Ce costume n'est toutefois pas présent dans le jeu. *Lee n'a pas d'ending, il apparaît cependant dans l'histoire principale du jeu "La saga Mishima". *Jouer 50 fois Lee permet de débloquer le titre "Démon coiffé d'argent". Le jouer 100 fois permet ensuite de débloquer le titre "Classe américaine". *On peut entendre Lee dire "Excellent !" après être parvenu à sortir d'une prise d'Anna Williams. 'Autres jeux' 'Tekken Revolution ' thumb|240px Lee est un personnage à débloquer, rajouté dans le jeu lors de la mise à jour du 30 octobre 2013, aux côtés de Christie Monteiro. Son apparence et son gameplay sont les mêmes que dans Tekken Tag Tournamen 2. Cependant, il gagne un nouveau coup de pied et les commandes de deux attaques sont modifiées. Special Art/Critical Arts Mist Flash : d/f+3+4 Double Signal : f+2,1 Grass Snake : d/b+3+4 Pulse Blast : f,F+3 Blazing Kick : d,D/B+4 À savoir : *Lee est l'un des trois personnages du jeu, avec Dragunov et Christie, à obtenir une nouvelle attaque. Sa nouvelle attaque se trouve être un Special Art/Critical Arts nommée Mist Flash. *Les commandes pour "Revolution Zwei" ont été modifiées de "f+1+2,3" à "d/f+1+2,3". L'ancienne commande "f+1+2" est à présent utilsée pour "Aggressive One-Two" dont l'ancienne manip était réalisée à l'aide de f,F+1+2. ---- 'Tekken Mobile ' Lee_Chaolan_Tekken_Mobile_cg_(2).png|Lee 1 étoile Lee_Chaolan_Tekken_Mobile_cg_(1).png|Lee 2 étoiles Lee_Chaolan_Tekken_Mobile_cg_(3).png|Lee 3 étoiles Lee_Chaolan_Tekken_Mobile_cg_(4).png|Lee 4 étoiles Lee est un personnage qui fut ajouté au jeu le 31 mars 2018. Son élément est le feu. Pour débloquer Lee, il faut gagner des jetons rose bronze, argent, or ou cristal qu'il faut ensuite échanger contre des fragments. Un chapitre spécial du mode Histoire est disponible temporairement avec Lee en tant que boss. Description de l'acte spécial : Voie vers l'excellence : Lee Chaolan désire vaincre Revenant et voler sa technologie d'absorption de force vitale. L'ennemi de notre ennemi est-il vraiment notre ami ? À savoir : *Les CG de Lee 1 et 2 étoiles s'inspirent de sa première CG utilisée lors de son trailer de Tekken 7. 'Films' 'Tekken The Motion Picture ' Ce film est non-canonique. Résumé : ' Alors qu'un grand tournoi réunissant les maîtres d'arts martiaux est organisé par Heihachi Mishima, Lee, son fils adoptif, lui demande pour quelle raison il a invité Kazuya Mishima, son frère, à participer au tournoi alors qu'il a renié la famille. En réponse, Heihachi se contente de rire. Plus tard, en compagnie de Nina Williams, Lee lui explique qu'il souhaite se débarrasser de Kazuya rapidement afin de ne pas être éclipsé et engage alors Nina pour qu'elle l'élimine. Pour la motiver, il lui dit qu'elle est la plus belle et la plus dangereuse femme qu'il connaisse. Elle échoue et explique cet échec à Lee par téléphone. Anna Williams qui était sous la douche a tout entendu de cet appel. Elle rejoint Lee et se réjouit de l'échec de Nina en expliquant que ce n'est qu'une garce et qu'elle aurait aimé que Kazuya l'ait tuée. Elle fait remarquer à Lee qu'ils ont le même problème, lui avec Kazuya et elle avec Nina. Lee dit qu'il en a assez d'être toujours le second, ce sur quoi Anna partage le même sentiment. Lee dit qu'elle est la seule à le comprendre et que c'est pour cette raison qu'il l'aime mais Anna n'est pas dupe et sait qu'il dit la même chose à Nina. Elle l'embrasse quand même en le qualifiant de "grand fou". À l'embarquement pour le tournoi, Jack-2 qui est accompagné de la petite Jane, est refusé car il n'a pas d'invitation. Les gardes les menacent alors avec des armes mais Jun Kazama et Lei Wulong qui observaient la scène, interviennent et les attaquent. Mis au courant, Lee, déjà dans le bateau, envoie Bruce Irvin, le champion toutes catégories confondues de kickboxing, et propose à Jack-2 de la vaincre pour pouvoir embarquer. Bien qu'il soit décrit comme étant extrêmement puissant par Lei, Jack-2 n'a aucune difficulté à le vaincre et obtient le droit d'embarquer avec Jane. Sur la route, Kazuya saute sur le bateau pour embarquer à son tour. Il est alors accueilli par Lee qui dit se réjouir de sa présence. Le lendemain, et ce après un nouvel échec de Nina à tuer Kazuya, Lee annonce le début du tournoi ainsi que les modalités. Il est rejoint par Heihachi, le combattant final. Pendant le tournoi, Jack-2, Jane et Lei parviennent à pénétrer dans les souterrains de l'île mais sont découverts par Lee et ses écrans de surveillance, qui décide alors d'envoyer le combattant R, qui n'est autre qu'une horde d'Alex. Dans le laboratoire, trois P.Jack attaquent Jack-2, Lei et Jane. Jun et Kazuya doivent affronter les Alex mais rencontrent des difficulté, devant un Lee qui observe la scène avec ses caméras et rit. Alors qu'Heihachi s'impatiente, Kazuya parvient à détruire les Alex devant Jun qui remarque alors que la chose qui habite Kazuya est sur le point de se réveiller. Lee est surpris que Kazuya soit parvenu à vaincre ses créatures. Ce dernier arrive à la tour mais Jun lui demande de ne pas y aller car il sera maudit s'il tue son père. Il lui rétorque qu'il en a assez de sa morale. C'est à ce moment que Lee sort de la tour et provoque Kazuya en combat avant de lui donner un coup de poing. Peu efficace, Kazuya lui dit d'abandonner. Lee persiste mais ne parvient pas à le battre. Heihachi sort à son tour et envoie valser Lee dans les buissons d'un puissant coup de poing. Le combat entre Heihachi et Kazuya débute alors avec le père qui prend le dessus sur le fils. Pendant ce temps là, Lee retourne à la tour de contrôle qu'il détruit avant d'enclencher la destruction totale de l'île avec dans l'idée de devenir le maître du monde. Une alarme retentit alors prévenant les combattants que l'île va être détruite. La destruction de l'île comprend aussi la tour qui explose en première, emportant Lee avec elle. 'À savoir : *Le doubleur français de Lee, Philippe Rouiller, revient dans Tekken : Blood Vengeance, où il double, cette fois-ci Kazuya Mishima. ---- 'Tekken : Blood Vengeance ' thumb|150px Lee apparaît dans le film en image numérique dans lequel il est l'un des personnages secondaires de l'histoire. Les événements se déroulent entre Tekken 5 et Tekken 6. Résumé contenant des révélations sur l'histoire : ' Dans ce film, Lee est professeur dans l'établissement que fréquente Ling Xiaoyu après avoir été transférée par Anna Williams. Lors du premier cours, il invite Xiaoyu à s'asseoir à une place, mais la salle est vide. Il n'y a que Xiaoyu et Lee. Lee l'informe alors que ses camarades sont en train de préparer un festival. Plus tard dans le film, nous retrouvons Lee en train de faire un footing. C'est alors qu'il croise Xiaoyu accompagnée d'Alisa Bosconovitch. Il les invite alors dans sa demeure afin qu'elles y passent la nuit. Lee réapparaît une dernière fois après le combat final opposant Anna et Nina Williams qui a eu lieu dans son manoir. Il demande alors à Anna pourquoi elle épargne Nina qui lui explique que si elle l'avait tué, elle n'aurait plus aucune distraction. Lee rétorque alors "''J'admire l'esprit !". 'Le saviez-vous ? ' *Le mot Lee en chinois "李" signifie "prune". Cela correspond aux couleurs que porte Lee à travers les différents opus. *Lee a pour symbole la licorne. Elle apparaît dans Tekken 2, sur le dirigeable sur lequel il est écrit "Lee Chaolan". *Lee partage des similitudes physiques avec Raphael Sorel de la série SoulCalibur. *Lee n'est pas présent dans Tekken 3. Toutefois, il est apparu dans tous les autres jeux canoniques de la série. Il est par conséquent l'un des trois personnages de Tekken, avec Kazuya Mishima et Marshall Law, à n'avoir raté qu'un seul épisode *Dans ses endings de Tekken 4, 5, 6 et Tag 2, Lee s'exclame "Excellent !". Cette expression est devenue sa phrase de référence. *Violet parle anglais lors de ses apparitions à l'exception de ses dialogues du Labo de Combat. Lee, quant à lui, parle japonais dans tous les jeux sauf dans Tekken 4 où il parle anglais lui aussi. Cela suppose que Lee est parfaitement bilingue. *Dans un sondage portant en partie sur Tekken 7, l'une des questions proposait de sélectionner cinq personnages que l'on aimait, et cinq autres que l'on aimait pas. L'intégralité du casting de Tekken 7 était sélectionnable, ainsi que quelques autres personnages dont Lee faisait partie. http://fr.tekken.wikia.com/wiki/Fichier:Sondage_Tekken_7_-_personnage_pr%C3%A9f%C3%A9r%C3%A9.png *Dans les mini-jeux Tekken Bowl de Tekken Tag Tournament et Tekken 5 : Dark Resurrection, Lee est gaucher. 'Citations ' Tekken 4= |-| Tekken 5 / Tekken 6= |-| Tekken Tag Tournament 2= |-| Tekken 7= '''Thèmes Il est possible que certains thèmes ne fonctionnent pas sur des navigateurs comme Google Chrome. La méthode pour écouter est la suivante : cliquez sur la lecture, puis sur "Plus...", cliquez ensuite sur "À propos de ce fichier". Il faut alors cliquer sur le titre de la musique sous le lecteur, qui mènera vers une page noire avec la lecture au centre. Faites CTRL+Shift+R. L'écoute sera alors possible. 'Arbre généalogique' 'Relations avec les personnages ' *Heihachi Mishima est son père adoptif. **Lee a été adopté pour rendre jaloux Kazuya. *Kazuya Mishima est son frère adoptif et son rival. Lee fut vaincu par Kazuya pendant le 4ème tournoi. **Lee sait que Kazuya est possédé par le diable. Il pense avoir été banni par les Mishima car il avait découvert cette information. *Jinpachi Mishima est son grand-père adoptif. *Jin Kazama est son neveu. *Violet est son autre identité. *Combot est sa création. *Connait Jun Kazama, il le révèle dans son Scénario Campaign. *Lars Alexandersson est son frère adoptif. Il l'aide pendant le 6ème tournoi. *Ami de Julia Chang qui lui donne des informations sur la G Corporation. Sa société a participé au financement des recherches de Julia. *Convaincu par Wang Jinrei de faire honneur à la Mishima Zaibatsu avant le deuxième tournoi. *Connaissance d'Anna Williams avec qui il a une interlude dans Tekken 5. Ils se reconnaissent également dans le Scénario Campaign de Tekken 6. Elle est aussi sa petite amie dans Tekken : The Motion Picture mais ce film n'est pas canonique. Il est à noter que dans Tekken Blood Vengeance, les deux personnages ne semblent pas se connaître. *Répare Alisa Bosconovitch après les événements du sixième tournoi. **Il est son professeur dans Tekken Blood Vengeance. (non-canonique) *Rencontre le reporter qui enquête sur le passé des Mishima durant Tekken 7. *Envoie Nina Williams tuer Kazuya dans Tekken : The Motion Picture. (non-canonique) *Incite Bruce Irvin à se battre contre Jack-2 pour que celui-ci puisse prendre le bateau menant à l'île où se déroule le tournoi dans Tekken : The Motion Picture (non-canonique). *Professeur de Ling Xiaoyu dans Tekken : Blood Vengeance. (non-canonique) *Reçoit Panda chez lui dans Tekken : Blood Vengeance. (non-canonique) 'Références ' en:Lee Chaolanes:Lee Chaolan 'Autres personnages ' Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Hommes Catégorie:Tekken Catégorie:Tekken 2 Catégorie:Tekken Tag Tournament Catégorie:Tekken 4 Catégorie:Tekken 5 Catégorie:Tekken 5 : Dark Resurrection Catégorie:Tekken 6 Catégorie:Tekken 6 : Bloodline Rebellion Catégorie:Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Catégorie:Tekken The Motion Picture Catégorie:Tekken Blood Vengeance Catégorie:Introduit dans Tekken Catégorie:Tekken 3D Prime Edition Catégorie:Tekken Revolution Catégorie:Japonais Catégorie:Famille Mishima Catégorie:Sous-Boss Catégorie:Lee Chaolan Catégorie:TekkenPedia Fr Catégorie:Mishima Zaibatsu Catégorie:Violet Systems Catégorie:Tekken 7 Catégorie:Tekken Comic (2017) Catégorie:Tekken (Mobile)